


From the Archives

by gyzym



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the shkinkmeme prompt: "In Victorian London the post was delivered several times a day. Postcards were regularly sent to update others of one's activities, making it the closest equivalent to today's text message. Can I have some Holmes and Watson post card exchanges please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Archives

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published 5/4/10]

**John Watson to Sherlock Holmes, 7 February 1889, 10:17 AM**

Holmes,

When I said, upon retiring yesterday evening, that it was bound to be cold this morning, that was not an invitation to break into my practice in a bout of crazed insomnia. It was, in fact, an indication that I might consider wearing a jumper. I haven't the faintest idea what concoction you mixed into my coal supply, but do go a little lighter next time, won't you? I nearly took the place down lighting the fires this morning.

-JW

 **Sherlock Holmes to John Watson, 7 February 1889, 12:06 PM**

But you were warmer, we you not?

In any case, Watson, I must object to the idea that I "broke into" your place of work. I am a man of the law, after all, if not officially; such criminal acts are beneath me. I merely borrowed--and not stole, old man, I know you shall try to take that tack with me-- _borrowed_ your key, in order to leave you what I considered at the time to be a most generous gift.

Not that I'm worried, but for the sake of research I would appreciate confirmation that the blaze did not do you any serious harm.

-H

 **John Watson to Sherlock Holmes, 7 February 1889, 1:23 PM**

H-

Did I neglect to mention the screaming agony in my previous missive? Oh, and a terrible agony it was too, I shall miss the use of that arm and no mistake, must have been the shock that made me forget to make even the slightest reference to it.

By which I mean: no, you great fool, I did not suffer any serious harm. All my limbs are intact, my skin remains unmarred. I am as I was when I left you this morning, if a bit more irritable.

Not that you were worried.

Has it occurred to you, in all your infinite wisdom, that the best gifts are perhaps those that do not require asking after the welfare of the recipient?

-JW

 **John Watson to Sherlock Holmes, 7 February 1889, 3:39 PM**

Holmes,

I would just like to take this chance to reiterate that if you had bothered to read the entire letter, you wouldn't have had to come all the way up here. What happened to the man I once knew, so often consumed by the necessity of facts before theories? Most disappointing, old cock, do try to sharpen up.

(Oh, do stop making that face, it's terribly unflattering. My goal here, I will confess, was to draw the admission from you that you had read the entire letter, and merely wanted an excuse to see me. I can't imagine that you'll admit anything now that I've said as much, but I've had a sudden thought as to how you'll react to the above paragraph. I take it all back; the idea of you coming up here in a rage and interrupting my day _again_ is frankly more than I can bear.)

-JW

 **Sherlock Holmes to John Watson, 7 February 1889, 4:45 PM**

I admit to nothing, though it is always a pleasure to see you midday.

I've come into possession of a box at tonight's showing of _La Boheme_. I thought perhaps you might meet me for a spot of supper first, provided I've not pushed you too far behind with my ill-advised visit. I shall assume Marcini's at 6:00 PM unless I hear otherwise.

-H

 **John Watson to Sherlock Holmes, 7 February 1889, 5:51 PM**

My dearest Holmes,

Surely you have already left for the restaurant, which is why I bother dash this off at all. When you find this note in your post pile after I've retired, please allow it to guide you:

A JUMPER, HOLMES. LEAVE NOTHING BUT A JUMPER IN MY OFFICE.

Yours most sincerely,  
Watson


End file.
